


Наши грехи

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Было время, когда между ними не было ни войн, ни ненависти. Было время, когда они год за годом, век за веком сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть. Настанет ли время, когда они смогут любить друг друга, несмотря ни на что?..Ахтунг, в тексте много драмы и кинков и вообще любофф-ненавиздь во все поля)





	Наши грехи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Кинк-фест с заданными кинками: беспомощность, петтинг. Кроме того, в наличии кинки: нон-кон, даб-кон, принуждение, секс в людном месте, лютый UST с обеих сторон... При желании, возможно, найдётся что-то ещё)))) И немного артов в настроение, о том, какими они были, через что прошли и какими стали:  
>  http://i.imgur.com/lFpNjZn.jpg  
>  http://i.imgur.com/aPc8YIt.jpg  
>  http://i.imgur.com/adVLJqS.jpg  
>  http://i.imgur.com/d5G2izg.jpg  
>  http://i.imgur.com/Kr4P3HF.jpg  
>  http://i.imgur.com/Wh7gHDx.jpg  
>  Ох уж эти глаза Дании, куда деваться!))))  
>  http://i.imgur.com/rsoiqNj.jpg  
>  http://i.imgur.com/rsBlAdb.jpg

Не бывает на свете хороших стран. Да и людей, в общем-то, тоже. Но если люди за свою короткую жизнь могут не успеть наделать много плохого, то страны - успеют, обязательно. Если люди могут отдать жизнь за кого-то, могут посвятить себя чему-то большему, то страны живут только ради самих себя - у них никогда нет большего смысла жить.  
  
Страны эгоистичны, всегда эгоистичны. Они действуют, делают всё, что делают, только ради своего выживания или своих интересов. Это неизменное, нормальное положение вещей, и Бервальд знает это очень, очень давно - ещё с XV века.  
Он глубоко убеждён: все страны плохи. Каждая и каждый. Без исключений. Бервальд честно признаётся себе: он такая же сволочь, как и остальные, он не лучше и не хуже всех других. Он ничем не заслуживает бесконечного, безоблачного счастья, но и ничем не заслуживает бесконечных, беспросветных мук. Он, как и все, живёт в меняющейся череде хороших и плохих времён, страдая и радуясь, защищая одних и убивая - многих.  
  
Он отлично знает: они все, поголовно, выбирают сами свой путь - а значит, заслуживают всё то, что с ними происходит. Если ты не мог защититься и был слишком слаб - это не означает, что такова твоя судьба, но значит, что тебе не повезло или ты где-то сглупил, не слишком старался. Или слишком сильно доверял.  
  
Впрочем, пока ты жив, ты можешь всё исправить. Ты можешь стать сильнее, удачливее, умнее. Ты можешь - отомстить.  
  
***  
  
Как и у других европейских замков, у замка в Роскилле были крепкие стены и хорошие, добротные двери. Врагу нелегко было в него войти - но кто бы знал, что и из него будет так трудно вырваться.  
  
Хенрик пригласил их туда широким жестом, развёрнутой ладонью предлагая своё жильё тем, с кем отныне делил правителя и государственные интересы. В первую очередь предлагая его - Бервальду, наиболее сильному из своих братьев, наиболее близкому и до сего момента тоже наделённому собственной властью. Для Швеции, только-только пережившего смуту, это было весьма своевременно, и он принял это предложение с благодарностью и, в общем-то, спокойствием за свою судьбу. Дания был для него братом, которому он доверял, с которым они прошли столько земель, морей и даже целый океан! В Хенрике у него не было никаких сомнений, пусть весёлые времена викингов уже канули в прошлое. Да, они, бывало, не очень-то понимали друг друга, бывало, что и ссорились, но всё равно поддерживали один другого и смотрели на мир очень, очень похоже. Иногда они с Данией даже бывали близки, если случалось оказаться в одной постели, - они шептались, смеялись, легонько трогали друг друга.  
  
Вступая под своды датского замка, Бервальд помнил обо всём, что их связывало, и эта память придавала ему большей решимости в объединении с братом. Он был готов поступиться частью своей независимости ради того, чтобы не допустить раздоров знати на своей земле. В конце концов, ему хватило проблем с пришлым королём-немцем.  
  
Маленький Финляндия, которого Бервальд вёл за руку, смотрел вокруг во все глаза и впечатлённо и, наверное, немного подавленно молчал - лет Тино было совсем ещё немного, и он мало что видел. До этого дня ему довелось жить только в большом доме Швеции, но уж никак не в целом замке. Теперь же огромные размеры, тёмный кирпич и тяжёлые конструкции датского замка накрывали его с головой.  
  
Впрочем, это впечатление отчасти скрашивал радостно-воодушевлённый Хенрик, который приветствовал их с гордым видом и изо всех сил старался играть роль полноценного хозяина. Швеция даже улыбнулся едва-едва, глядя на рыжевато-золотистый ураган, мелькавший то тут, то там, - обычно такая расторопность была свойственна Дании исключительно в битвах, которые он любил всей душой, бросаясь в них не глядя, с радостным кличем.  
  
В чём ещё Хенрик проявил расторопность, так это в том самом предложении союза со Швецией, пока у того не нашлось новых претендентов на престол. Бервальд был так удивлён нежданной помощью брата, но согласился, и вот, всего несколько недель назад, прохладным летом 1397 года, они собрались втроём, вместе с Норвегией, в городке Кальмар и закрепили на бумаге своё решение объединиться, отныне всё делать вместе. Они были двумя непреклонными силами, правившими в своём регионе, и сейчас они решили, что им - по пути.  
  
Несмотря на уважительное приглашение - ведь как-никак Норвегия был им кровным младшим братом - Кетиль тогда просто стоял рядом. Земли его уже принадлежали Дании, и потому возможности вмешиваться и права голоса он не имел и только смотрел своими тёмно-синими глазами, нечитаемым и всегда кажущимся чуть усталым взглядом, на то, как его старшие решают заключить союз и стать единым целым.  
  
Даже если бы он знал, что ждёт их всех троих, вряд ли бы он смог остановить их.  
  
  
Через неделю после переезда на новое место - когда они только-только разложили вещи, расставили недостающую мебель, привели свои комнаты в жилой вид - Хенрик полез к Швеции в первый раз.  
  
В тот вечер после ужина Дания задержал на Бервальде взгляд, открытый и долгий, но как будто полный невыраженного сомнения. Швеция поглядел вопросительно, и Хенрик качнулся к нему на секунду. Он коротко попросил его зайти к нему в спальню перед сном, и Бервальд кивнул, хотя заметил тогда непривычное настроение брата.  
  
Едва только Швеция вошёл в покои брата и захлопнул дверь, как на него налетела буря - так ему показалось. Его подхватило и понесло, и он лишь смутно уловил их путающиеся руки и одежду, то здесь, то там чувствуемые губы. Дания как будто оглушил его своим напором и тем, как далеко решил зайти сегодня. В памяти Швеции ясной осталась только одна картина: громкий шёпот Хенрика, вечно лезущие в глаза рыжеватые пряди и подрагивание свечных огоньков, смазавшихся в одну линию, когда его рука легла на слегка возбуждённый член. Бервальд тогда было подумал, что всё снова будет как раньше: когда они изредка, после походов, трогали друг друга под толстым шерстяным одеялом, сопели друг другу в лицо, ненароком сталкиваясь лбами и иногда неловко целуясь. Но сегодня Хенрик хотел другого, большего, того, что ещё было для Швеции тайным, - и он своего добился.  
  
Это было в первый раз, когда Бервальд оказался снизу. Он никогда до этого не пробовал проникать в кого-либо сам и никогда никому не подчинялся, не отдавал своё тело в чужую волю. Он не смог воспротивиться целенаправленному напору старшего брата, на который так накладывалось его собственное желание, поддался им обоим - и потом долго ещё лежал, не шевелясь, на огромной кровати с давно выключившимся Данией, не смыкая глаз. Его щёки полыхали от всего откровенного и постыдного, что делал с ним старший брат, и Швеция только содрогался от неясной, непонятной самому себе тупой обиды. Задницу саднило, но Бервальд почти не чувствовал этого, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове пережитое - то, как внезапно и резко вторглись в него, в его тело. Практически в его личность.  
  
  
Это был только первый раз, но за ним последовали многие. Швеция пытался разобраться в себе, осознать это, принять или отторгнуть - но всё выходило слишком сложно. Их прикосновения - его тянуло на них, как и на последующее тяжёлое, будоражащее, пьянящее ощущение близости, дающее в голову крепче вина. Когда они начинали касаться друг друга, Бервальд чувствовал тепло, разгорающееся до жара, и он тянулся за ним. Но каждый раз Дания обижал его - тем, что не спрашивал, прямо с самой первой же ночи. Ни о том, чего он хочет в постели сам, ни о том, хочет ли близости сегодня вообще. Дания негласно требовал подчинения, просто-напросто каждый раз начиная первым и неминуемо доводя всё до конца, видя желание, но не сомнения брата. И чем дальше, тем решительнее и настойчивее он становился, поскольку Швеция молчал или отказывался на словах, но продолжал возбуждаться, продолжал телом просить большего.  
  
Бервальд всё больше старался поступить по-своему, ища разрешения внутренних противоречий. Он сверлил брата тяжёлым взглядом, отмахивался и даже лез в драку - но стоило только Дании его крепко-крепко обнять, стоило только ласково коснуться лица или шеи, как Бервальд замирал с дрожью. И дальше уже следовали их совместные стоны.  
  
Швеция мучился, искал выход между гордостью и стремлением к брату. Однако, Хенрик не видел ни борьбы в его душе, ни обиды, накапливающейся у Швеции с каждым днём по свинцовой капле. Хенрик видел только взаимное желание, помнил о своём праве старшего и сильного, считал, что Швеция с ним должен быть согласен. Он и мысли не допускал, что что-то между ними идёт не так, что Бервальду на самом деле не нравился сложившийся расклад. Он никак не мог понять, чем именно Швеция не доволен, почему Швеция каждый раз твердит ему "нет" - ведь им было так хорошо вдвоём, точно-точно! Хенрик видел, что слова о нежелании близости - ложь, и потому довольно быстро решил, что дело всего лишь в противном характере брата, который из упрямства взялся ему противоречить. Его не удивило это, ведь Хенрик с самого детства не всегда мог понять Бервальда, вечно такого замкнутого и хмурого. Дания иногда даже полыхал благородным гневом за такое глупое поведение Швеции и уж точно не задумывался сделать так, как ему не нравилось, когда утверждался в принадлежащей ему власти. А не нравилось ему почти всё, что предлагал вслух или действиями Бервальд, пытавшийся сломать их привычную схему, - и тем самым вызывал лишь большее недовольство Хенрика.  
  
Напряжение в союзе нарастало - вровень с желаниями и амбициями правителей Дании, которым тот следовал безо всяких сомнений. Но если Норвегия, и уж тем более Исландия и Финляндия, хоть и чуть подросшие, но всё же реже редкого подававшие голос, всегда оставались немного в стороне, то Бервальд, как оплот сопротивления и второй центр силы в союзе, принимал на себя весь удар датских страстей и эмоций.  
  
Однажды Хенрик потребовал слишком многого, выходящего за рамки союза: из-за него люди Швеции лишились доходов и совсем уж затянули пояса - всего лишь для того, чтобы сохранить нужный Дании политический баланс. И вот тогда Бервальда прорвало. Был скандал, и даже Кетиль тогда встал на сторону Швеции, а Дания в результате кричал громче всех, доказывая свою правоту, кричал о том, как важно быть вместе, что он старается ради союза, ради них всех, и потому не нужно выпячивать свои проблемы как самые главные, нужно делать самое важное - молча выполнять свои обязанности, то, что должно. Вот только Бервальд в итоге не стерпел - вспомнив голодные глаза своих людей, в сердцах, одним резким движением руки он оставил на щеке Хенрика алое пятно, заставив его замолкнуть на несколько долгих секунд. Но через миг зеленовато-голубые глаза Дании заволокло гневом, и Бервальд лишь смутно успел подумать, что зря поднял руку. В следующую секунду они уже дрались, яростно и зло.  
  
Тем же вечером избитый, но победивший Хенрик буквально швырнул его в постель. Это было новое сражение, уже среди простыней, и новая боль. Дания терзал его рот, кусал губы, кусал по всему телу, а потом сильно вбивался в него. По заиндевевшему лицу Швеции, уткнувшегося в подушку, тёк пот и немного крови. Ещё меньше было слёз, но именно их - их и своё чёртово, ненавистное возбуждение, почему-то всё равно появившееся, - он прощать Хенрику не собирался.  
  
С тех пор Дания требовал его к себе в постель чуть ли не каждый день, что само по себе было насилием для Швеции, который по натуре отнюдь не был таким страстным и не хотел близости так часто. Если Бервальд не приходил сам, Хенрик притаскивал его, доставал отовсюду, заталкивал к себе в покои чуть ли не силой. Несколько раз он даже приходил к ним в спальню, которую Швеция делил с Тино, запирал дверь на ключ, прижимал всполошившегося Бервальда к постели всем телом, много целовал по шее и плечам и потом тихо, но достаточно долго вбивал его, стонущего от ярости и желания, в простыни. Бервальд, искусывая губы, глотая проклятья, искренне надеялся, что Тино на соседней постели крепко спит и ничего не слышит. И кажется, так оно и было: в дальнейшем, к его радости, Финляндия никогда при нём об этом даже не упоминал.  
  
Старые камни замка то краснели от стонов, то дрожали от криков и звона шведского и датского мечей. Они оба сходили с ума друг от друга, и их близость была неспокойной, дикой и неумеренной. Она была и хуже, и лучше их отношений в целом, она срывала крышу и заставляла забывать обо всём - и потому, сколько бы Бервальд ни отказывался на словах, сколько бы ни сопротивлялся, он всегда на неё шёл. Вместе с тем их близость лишала его даже тени независимости - и за это он ненавидел её и Хенрика, её вызывавшего, особо.  
  
  
Он пытался сопротивляться как мог, и Дании пришлось устроить полноценную войну, чтобы снова захватить над ним власть, вернуть Швецию в ставшую ненавистной ему унию. После этого Бервальд ещё двадцать лет собирался с силами, чтобы отстоять самое себя, время от времени пробуя датские оковы на прочность. Оковы были крепки, но куда сильнее было другое: его чувства к брату, в которых он не хотел сам себе сознаваться, но которые лишь становились больше, непреодолимей для разума, для свойственной Бервальду расчётливости. Это в глубине души пугало его, он искал возможность, чтобы их изничтожить, и оттого решающим стал один-единственный вечер.  
  
Они с Данией столкнулись в широком коридоре королевского дворца в Копенгагене - его ширины не хватило, чтобы дать им разойтись, как для этого не хватало и всей ширины Балтийского моря.  
  
\- Ты готовишь новое восстание, - Хенрик улыбнулся, и его рука легла на плечо Бервальда, бывшее теперь уже наравне с его собственным - он ведь весьма подрос за последний век. - Швеция, у тебя ничего не выйдет. Не глупи. Мы семья. Мы должны быть вместе и всегда будем!  
  
Швеция промолчал, тяжело глядя на него. Подобных слов было сказано уже слишком много, чтобы они как-то влияли на него. В душе он знал, что это не так, что он вскоре вырвется и станет свободным, независимым. Но рука Хенрика была крепка - во всех смыслах. Рука Хенрика сжала его плечо больше и прошлась по нему вниз, а улыбчивые глаза Дании смотрели слишком близко. Бервальд сильно вздрогнул.  
  
\- Нет, - резко сказал он, попытавшись вывернуться. Ох, как не вовремя было бы прямо сейчас устраивать драку, когда надо было ждать нужного момента! - но он готов был рискнуть, если понадобится.  
  
Однако, Дания, как ни странно, не стал возражать и давить дальше. Он только придвинулся вплотную, докасаясь губами к губам Бервальда, мягко на них выдыхая.  
  
\- Я не пущу тебя, - тихо сказал он, при каждом слове задевая губы Швеции, и того повело от одного только прикосновения. - Не могу. Только не тебя, Бервальд.  
  
\- У нас же сейчас приём у короля, - с отчаянием проговорил Бервальд, надеясь, что хотя бы так благоразумие Дании возьмёт верх.  
  
Но у Хенрика всегда было достаточно идей для воплощения своего удовольствия. Всегда - слишком много, как считал Бервальд. Он зацеловал его с места, сразу глубоко и сильно, и Швеция дёрнулся в сторону, вырываясь. Однако, рядом оказалась ниша, закрытая портьерой, и Хенрик подхватил, продолжил движение Швеции, подтолкнув их обоих туда, закрывая за собой вход тяжёлой парчовой тканью. Бервальд в полутьме ударил наотмашь, но промахнулся, и в следующий миг его руки вжали в холодную стену. А ещё через несколько секунд коридор наполнился звуками шагов и разговорами - в тронный зал собирались люди.  
  
В полной темноте Хенрик касался его прямо поверх одежды - так, как будто её не существовало. Он почему-то был потрясающе ласков, едва дотрагиваясь до одних мест, чуть-чуть - сильнее других, гладя там, где была тонкой ткань и чуткой - кожа, и Бервальд тихо-тихо застонал, куда раньше обычного, вцепляясь в его плечи. Хенрик трогал его сильными пальцами по чувствительной шее, по груди и спине, притеревшись своим пахом к его бёдрам. Он целовал Швецию очень долго, почти не отпуская даже для того, чтобы вдохнуть, и у Бервальда поплыло перед глазами и зашлось в груди. Он забывал, что рядом полно людей, каждый из которых может их обнаружить, он только чувствовал, как возбуждён, как нарастает желание с каждой секундой, как ёкает сердце от этих прикосновений. Швеция был удивлён, что Хенрик даже ворот не пытается ему расстегнуть, лишь трогает его поверх.  
  
Дания был так невозможно близок, почти не отрывая от его кожи рта, лаская шею везде, где она была не закрыта одеждой. Подобное было чуть ли не впервые за всю эту чёртову унию, за все их личные встречи, как помнил Бервальд. Ласки Хенрика на этот раз не просто пленяли - невесомо обволакивали, заставляя теряться в чувствах. И вот тогда у Бервальда в голове вдруг появилась страшная мысль: что, будь Дания таким всегда, он бы мог остаться. Он не успел толком ужаснуться ей, когда Хенрик снова глубоко зацеловал, гладя его по бокам и бёдрам. Возбуждение становилось таким невыносимым - и, о чёрт, он же прекрасно ощущал, что оно было таковым и у Дании! Вот только Хенрик не давал ему даже потереться о себя, плотно вжимая его бёдра своими в стену.  
  
Время кануло в забвение, и Бервальд уже сам отвечал просто бешено на каждый поцелуй, стараясь усилить контакт, которого всегда казалось в таком переизбытке - а теперь так чертовски не хватало, было в каждую секунду чуть-чуть мало! Им отчаянно недоставало воздуха, и они словно пытались отнять его друг у друга в поцелуе. Дания - как обычно и случалось - не вынес первым: он кончил с тихим сдавленным стоном в шею Швеции, в последний миг всё-таки потеревшись пахом о брата. Бервальд, цепляющийся за него изо всех сил, не смог удерживаться дольше.  
  
\- Вот поэтому ты и будешь всегда со мной! - радостно, практически тепло заметил Дания ему на ухо, и Бервальд почувствовал кожей лучистую улыбку на его губах, когда тот слегка потёрся щекой о его лицо. Хенрик с тихим хмыканьем аккуратно тронул пальцами между складками одежды, как раз там, где чувствовалась лёгкая влажность - слишком ясное подтверждение его слов, и у Бервальда заныло в груди.  
  
Он никогда ещё не испытывал такого страха.  
  
  
Через несколько дней, зимой 1521 года он развязал двухлетнюю войну, чтобы уйти, уйти навсегда и увести за собой Финляндию. Ни через сорок лет, когда Хенрик попробовал его вернуть - практически отчаянно, ни когда-либо впоследствии он больше не дал Дании возможности подтвердить те свои слова, сказанные в темноте за портьерой.  
  
Но в сердце у Бервальда всё также ныло - только теперь уже не страхом. Воспоминаниями. Желанием. Чувствами - к треклятому старшему брату, возомнившему о себе слишком многое, покусившемуся на многое как в отношении политики, так и в отношении самого Бервальда. Эти чувства топили его, тянули из него волю по капле, раз за разом приводя в тупик холодные, здравые мысли. Ему слишком тяжело было забыть Данию, выкинуть его из своего сердца.  
  
Его спас Финляндия.  
  
Кротость и нежность Тино не были преходящи, как у Хенрика, у которого если второе ещё проскальзывало, то первое отсутствовало в принципе. Тино был рядом, Тино мало-помалу стал ему незаменимой и молчаливой - опять же, немаловажное отличие от Хенрика - опорой, и вспыхнувшее чувство в душе Бервальда почти вымарало тёмную, слишком поглощающую его всего, до самого основания страсть к Дании. Тино стал его бесценной надеждой и тем светом, что успокаивает и дарит тепло, а не ослепляет, опаляет и сжигает - как умел Хенрик.  
  
Но если само желание Бервальду удалось заглушить, то стремление осталось. Бервальд был не в силах его из себя вытравить, не в силах что-либо с ним поделать, и потому он смог только влить в него всю ту обиду и злость за прошедшие годы в унии, что отходили раньше на второй план, растворялись в терпеливом желании всё изменить.  
  
Его стремление к Хенрику стало ненавистью к Хенрику. И он отдался ей с бОльшим упорством, чем даже своему желанию освободиться от датской власти.  
  
Они воевали. Каждые десять, тридцать, сорок лет - уж как получалось с правящими королями, ресурсами и обоснованностью претензий. Они воевали так же, как до того спали - теряя чувство меры, страстно отдаваясь процессу, даже, пожалуй, желая его.  
  
Бервальду казалось неизмеримо глупым то, как Хенрик радовался их битвам, как смеялся почти по-ребячески, как будто они снова были викингами, вот только сражались теперь не спиной к спине, а друг с другом. Бервальд не любил, так не любил смотреть в глаза Дании, когда наступал очередной мир, и их совместные подписи снова стояли на бумаге, - потому что Дания смотрел на него каждый раз слишком долго, с чуть заметной почти тёплой улыбкой, и в его зеленовато-голубых, мягко очерченных от природы глазах было слишком много света. Так, словно Хенрик свято верил, что уж этот-то мир у них - навсегда.  
  
Каждый раз после этого Швеция старался побыстрее вернуться домой, чтобы увидеть Тино, чтобы обнять его, погладить по мягким волосам, коснуться его губ и тихо порадоваться, что Финляндия, слава богу, не умеет _так_ смотреть.  
  
  
Совпадение или нет, но их последняя война произошла как раз после того, как он лишился Тино. Когда вынужден был отдать его России, скрепя сердце и едва слышно скрипя зубами. Дания тогда был не при чём, Дания всего лишь был тогда по традиции на другой стороне - на стороне русских. Но именно на него несколько лет спустя Бервальд вылил всю свою боль, одиночество и досаду, отняв у него второго человека, которого сильно любил Хенрик, - молчаливого Кетиля с синими омутами глаз.  
  
Был ясный день, и Хенрик приехал на подписание мира в проигранной войне. Он снова был улыбчив, не показывая и вида, что хоть как-то расстроен поражением, и у Бервальда кольнуло внутри: от непонимания, как можно так радостно воспринимать свой проигрыш, от боли утраты Тино, которой поспособствовал и Дания, от застарелой раны со времён Кальмарской унии на сердце. Бервальд отвёл его в комнату для переговоров, и Дания встал у распахнутого окна вполоборота, ожидая его слов.  
  
Швеция тоже оказался слишком рядом, но обнаружил это лишь в тот момент, когда вечно топорщащиеся рыжеватые пряди задели его по щеке - он уже как пару веков ростом был немного выше Хенрика, - приоткрыв разом давно запертую на амбарный замок галерею воспоминаний. Бервальд так долго не поддавался этому чувству, так привык к тому, что оно задвинуто в самый дальний угол, что не уследил за собой, за своими руками, и его пальцы почти коснулись задней части шеи Дании - как раз там, где был рубец от его же меча после одной из войн, когда он замахнулся отсечь Хенрику голову, но в ударе его не хватило силы. Швеция чуть переглотнул, прищуриваясь сквозь очки: сейчас ему хотелось поцеловать это место, этот шрам - а за прошедшие века он слишком привык следовать всем своим желаниям, за исключением лишь того одного, которое пришлось в корне изменить.  
  
\- Ты отдашь мне Норвегию, - проронил он, тяжело глядя на датский затылок, который, казалось, был преисполнен не меньшей безмятежности, нежели сам Дания.  
  
\- Что, сделаешь его новой женой заместо Финляндии? - криво усмехнулся, оборачиваясь, Хенрик, и Бервальду от одних этих слов, от такой пошлой насмешки застило гневом глаза. Он стиснул пальцы на шее там, где только что хотелось дотронуться, и Дания, не ожидавший атаки, захлебнулся воздухом, но улыбка в его взгляде почти не изменилась, оставшись всё такой же близкой.  
  
О, он всё ещё его ненавидел, вспомнил Бервальд. Как хорошо было бы, чёрт подери, навсегда заклеить Дании рот, да и связать бы тоже: сделать так, чтобы остались говорящими только вот эти его чёртовы сияющие глаза - может быть, тогда бы он смог любоваться на них вечность…  
  
\- Нет, - резко и коротко отозвался Бервальд, отпуская чужую шею, а затем и вовсе отходя от Дании, практически сбегая от всплеснувших было чувств - так можно было не только не подписать мир, но и с порога начать ведь новую войну... Он взял себя в руки, возвращаясь к уравновешенности. - Норвежские морские владения останутся за тобой, - бросил Швеция, направляясь к двери.  
  
В эту ночь у себя в одинокой спальне он в кои-то веки думал не об ушедшем Тино. Он истерзал себе ладонь о слишком сильно стоящий член, мечтая о невозможном - о послушном, ласковом Хенрике рядом, а ещё лучше в его, Бервальда, собственной власти. О таком Хенрике, который принадлежал бы _ему_ , был бы только его. О таком Хенрике, которого он мог бы любить.  
  
***  
  
Они бились за превосходство друг над другом с тех самых пор, как возмужали. Кажется, что почти всегда, с сотворения мира. Но на самом деле - и Бервальд об этом отлично помнит - всего лишь последние шестьсот лет. На самом-то деле, даже меньше половины их долгой, долгой жизни.  
  
Они оба были бесконечно эгоистичны, и Бервальд знает, что имел право поступать так, как поступал. Битва, в которой он тогда получил Норвегию, стала последней в череде его не-братских отношений с Данией. После этого он сразился ещё один-единственный раз: с самим Кетилем, который уже больше не хотел быть ни в чьей власти, с которого хватило их семейных склок по самую голову. Это последнее сражение его словно отрезвило, поставило точку в претензиях на чужую свободу, богатства и земли. И, может быть, провело черту, за которую Бервальд идти уже не хотел.  
  
Тогда века сражений окончились - с тех пор долгое время, весь XIX и XX век, Швеция больше ни с кем не воевал - и за этот срок как будто иссохла его страстная ненависть к старшему брату.  
  
Бервальд знает, что отомстил за прошедшие столетия, за всё разочарование, горечь и боль, за неудачную Унию - прекрасную идею, обернувшуюся крахом. Он знает, что они квиты.  
  
Времена изменились. Они пережили свои и чужие революции, они пережили две огромных войны, задевших и их тоже, и несколько войн поменьше. Они даже снова объединились, вступив все впятером в Северный союз. Хотя, конечно же, не стали переезжать под одну крышу, а уж тем более крышу датскую.  
  
  
Прошло так много времени, и они, два старших скандинавских брата и вся их семья, теперь часто общаются. Они бывают вместе на больших праздниках и политических сборищах, они давно открыли друг другу границы и наладили торговлю между собой, они хотя бы раз месяц-другой устраивают собственные посиделки впятером. Конечно, между ними двумя всё ещё остаётся привычная нелюбовь, и Швеция на пару с Норвегией частенько осаживает вечно жизнерадостного Хенрика, хотя энтузиазм последнего это ни капли не останавливает. И может быть, если бы всерьёз остановило, Кетилю и Бервальду это бы тоже не пришлось по душе - потому, что было бы неправильным.  
  
Их жизнь меняется: с этим ничего не поделаешь, но ведь не так уж это и плохо, считает Швеция. Они все давно свободны и в то же время - вместе, и к Дании у него преобладает отношение, как к непутёвому, но своему. Ну а дров из них успел наломать каждый, даже маленький Исландия - сумевший после своей независимости даже немного повоевать.  
  
Жизнь становится спокойной, размеренной, ясной. Всё это в совокупности позволяет Швеции унять своё тысячелетнее устремление к старшему брату, заглушить его, прикрыть занавесью этого установившегося пиетета между ними всеми, когда они все теперь абсолютно на равных. Его чувство к Хенрику, переродившееся из ненависти в лёгкое нарочитое недолюбливание, подтрунивание с беззлобной сварливостью, уже давно не страшит его и не угрожает миру в его душе. Швеция давно сжился с ним, как с неизменной частью самое себя, которую лучше просто не тревожить и вообще не думать о ней. Но оно всё также живёт в нём, виднеется в его глазах, когда он наставляет или корит брата, когда он просит его или коротко благодарит за что-то - когда Дания совсем рядом и лучится любой из своих эмоций. Пальцы Бервальда уже не колет так невыносимо от желания коснуться, но если Дания неподалёку, вместе с другими, и всё идёт как надо, это рождает в груди Швеции ровное, ясное тепло.  
  
Хенрик искренне рад общаться с ними всеми и иногда навещает каждого из них. Поэтому Бервальда, в общем-то, не так уж сильно удивляет, когда Дания однажды заявляется к нему вечером с бутылкой куантро - да-да, он запомнил слабость Бервальда к сладким ликёрам - и коробкой конфет. Швеция, поглядев несколько мгновений на нарисовавшегося на пороге Хенрика, впускает его с каким-то слабым гнетущим ощущением внутри, подрагивающей в душе тревогой, и только слабо думает: спасибо, что Хенрик хоть цветы не принёс - с его-то кошмарным чувством юмора с него бы сталось.  
  
Зато он действительно сильно изумлён, когда после пары бокалов и перекидыванием мнений о предстоящих событиях вдруг обнаруживает Хенрика у себя на коленях. Тот садится боком, Швеция не успевает свести рук или скинуть его, как его самого сковывает, и он в немом изумлении глядит на Хенрика сквозь очки. Дания немного ёрзает у него на коленях, а потом интересуется с широкой улыбкой, даже с ноткой смущения:  
  
\- Можно, я тебя попробую, Берв? - и смотрит, смотрит широко распахнутыми зеленовато-голубыми глазами так, что у Швеции остро стискивается в груди. Перед глазами Бервальда встают десятки воспоминаний - но не об Унии или их войнах, не о близости, не о насилии или боли. Он вспоминает о том, как видел уже этот ясный, полный какой-то неизбывной надежды взгляд много раз - когда Дания подписывал с ним мир. Вот только сейчас надежды там неизмеримо больше, как и ласкового, тёплого света. Бервальд стискивает зубы, утопая в этом взгляде, в этих чёртовых датских глазах. Его буквально встряхивает от вскрывшихся, скинувших привычную за столько-то лет пелену ненужности чувств.  
  
Дания молчит и спокойно ждёт ответа. Швеция понимает: теперь Хенрик уже не будет сражаться, он примет любое его решение. Вот только потом, когда-нибудь, снова посмотрит вот так, светло и ждуще. Невыносимо, просто невыносимо.  
  
Бервальд прикрывает ненадолго веки, а потом аккуратно кладёт широкие ладони на джинсы Хенрика. Он отвечает прямым, тяжёлым взглядом в лучистые глаза Дании, что того не смущает ни на йоту, и думает, что ему, наверное, никогда не избавиться от этого стремления, как бы оно ни было окрашено, в любовь или ненависть. И ещё он думает о том, что может делать то, что сочтёт нужным, чем бы это ни было. Только так и никак иначе.  
  
\- Я буду верхним, - тяжело, медленно предупреждает Швеция. Он так сомневается в душе, что стОит это говорить, но и уступить не может: он никогда больше не позволит себе оказаться под кем-либо. Бервальд поджимает узкие губы и отчаянно надеется, что по нему не видно, как он не хочет, как боится отказа, когда желаемое так близко, буквально в руках сидит, - вот прямо сейчас нахально сидит и всем своим видом светится у него на коленях. Вот прямо сейчас Бервальд не знает, на что готов был бы пойти ради своей лютой, неизживаемой мечты - о Хенрике рядом. _Своём_ Хенрике.  
  
Дания смеётся в ответ - кое-что в этом мире, и уж точно шведское желание быть главным не меняется никогда! - и пожимает плечами. Понятия господства уже давно не существует ни в северной Европе, ни в Европе вообще, он теперь тоже не король Северной Европы, и Швеция давно уже - не Северный Лев. Дании теперь как-то совсем неважно, кто кому подчинится в постели, потому что в любом случае они будут на равных, как бы то ни было, теперь это попросту неизбежно. В Унии он действовал сверху, потому что так требовали законы и время, так требовало его главенство, его ответственность перед семьёй, их северной семьёй, которая распалась, но объединилась вновь. И теперь-то Хенрик знает, что предоставит Бервальду какую угодно свободу и точно так же выберет себе любую свободу сам.  
  
\- Хорошо, - просто соглашается он с улыбкой, и Швецию, замершего глыбой льда с истошно колотящимся сердцем внутри, тихо-тихо отпускает.  
  
Он целует Хенрика мягко, как целовал ещё в детстве, в таких страшно, бесконечно далёких XI-XII веках, ещё до всей боли, страданий и войн, но только теперь гораздо более умело. Дания ему отвечает, трогая его по плечам, шее и рукам, и Бервальду всё так же кружит голову с его прикосновений, всё так же пьянит, как и раньше, как и пятьсот, как и тысячу лет назад, и он поддаётся чувству, которое так и не смог выдавить из себя, какой бы знак ему ни придавал. Но только в этот раз он не допустит всех прошлых ошибок, таких болезненных, страшных и глупых, - ни своих, ни датских. Они оба не допустят, надеется Швеция, наслаждаясь тем, как сильно выгибается в его руках Хенрик, как мягко и протяжно стонет от аккуратных покусываний за соски.  
  
Понемногу, с каждой секундой их близости, с каждым новым прикосновением, Бервальд понимает, что будет держать своего брата, пока тот на это согласен, и ни за что больше не захочет отпускать Хенрика или уходить от него сам.  
  
Слава богу, они, два брата-викинга, за все эти века так и не смогли друг друга убить. А пока они живы, они могут всё исправить. Они могут - друг друга любить.  



End file.
